girls with their curls
by the boulevard
Summary: Sasuke's kind of masochistic. Hinata obliges her. Ino just likes affection. / postwar, sasuhina, inohina. several genderbent characters


an1; ready your bins because i am rubbish. idk why i am even starting more stories when i never update but whatever. a forewarning: not all characters will be genderbent, and events shall be canon, excluding everything from past 699 i think. the Last has not happened because nein.

an2; i was thinking, because like most countries in the real word, the nations should have different languages. what do you think? i am banking on Gaara speaking some portuguese of french. if you would like this then leave a review and suggest a nation and a language to go with it.

* * *

 **girls with their curls**

 **o1.**

 **space babe**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke's shoulders itch.

She feels it has something to do with Naruto, the blonde hanging off her and smelling like ramen. Her whiskered cheeks are almost split wide with a grin, short golden hair stuffed underneath a bright orange hat. Everything she wears is orange. _Fluorescent._ Sasuke's shoulder itches violently. She almost throws Naruto off of her shoulders but refrains - too much effort. Her breath condenses as she breathes out, black hair bouncing around her shoulders as snow floats onto her head.

It's cold, her shoulders itch, she's hungry.

"Oh man, Sasuke, you'll really like this place! Best food ever - not to mention the discounts," the blonde almost yells out. She is really loud and coupled with excitement, Naruto is a formidable force.

"I hope it's not ramen," Sasuke mumbles, dark eyes focused on the street in front of her. The snow falls lightly, blanketing rooftops and balconies in powdered white. The area is bathed in a warm glow from street lights and windows, as well and neon lights from store signs. Sasuke hunches her shoulders slightly and sighs, feet passing over the snowy streets without sinking into the damp mess. Naruto stomps her black booted feet through the snow, long red scarf thrown carelessly around her neck and trailing down her front.

Naruto chuckles nervously and uses her free hand to rub her head.

"No?" she replies, one blue eye squinting as a smile that looks more like a grimace pulls at her features. Sasuke clicks her tongue. Before she can say more, a black gloved hand pulls at Naruto's scarf and yanks her out of the way.

"Eh, Sakura!" the blonde squeals, eyes blown wide. She drops onto the street, rolling over several times before jumping up, breath released in white puffs from her mouth. She turns from the lamp she had almost crashed into, cheeks pink from cold and exertion. The pink headed male rolls his green eyes, moving to stand next to an irritated Sasuke. Sakura smiles at the Uchiha, shoving his hands into the pockets of his red jacket.

"Hi Sasuke," he hums, smile pulling at his lips. The Uchiha blinks at her slowly, before turning her head, frowning at Naruto.

"We are not getting ramen," she states, eyes narrowing dangerously. The blonde grins back and nods frantically in agreement.

"We can go to the café down the street. They have really good coffee," Sakura suggests, hissing at Naruto when she tries to object. The blonde whines, tugging at her scarf to loosen the choking hold. Sasuke nods in reply, open to anything but noodles.

The walk down the street is filled with children throwing snowballs at each other, Naruto sometimes joining the playing and getting scolded by Sakura and Sasuke remaining slightly annoyed. The snow falls steadily from the sky, adding to the festive cheer. Christmas decorations litter the streets and hang over windows and laced between rooftops. Many stop Naruto to greet her, eyeing Sasuke warily, or in the case of many males and several females, appreciatively. She ignores the looks, putting a bandaged hand into the pocket of her grey coat.

The café is on the corner of the street, Christmas lights lighting up the windows. The larger interior is slightly crowded and several heads turn to watch the famous team as they enter. Most turn away after ogling the trio, put off by Sasuke's blank gaze. The inside is warm and Naruto exclaims loudly in relief, unzipping her orange coat to expose her black long sleeved sweater. The blonde looks around the welcoming interior and her eyes brighten.

"There's Ino and Hinata," she points blatantly, a grin on her lips. Sakura turns his head in the direction, rolling his eyes once more. "Ino-pig," he mutters.

Naruto grabs Sasuke's hand and pulls her to the booth where a platinum blonde head shines in the warm lighting. Ino turns to smile coyly at Naruto in greeting, deep blue eyes dragging over Sasuke. The pale headed Yamanaka stands to throw a hug over Naruto and laughs, cleavage nearly spilling out of her purple long sleeved crop top. She hops back into her seat and lifts her hand to bring a mug to her red lips, waving with the other for the two to sit. Sakura appears behind his teammates and grins at Ino.

"Forehead," the blonde acknowledges.

"Wild boar," he returns, pulling pink hair behind his ear.

"Hinata," Naruto smiles with her eyes closed. Everyone shifts their eyes to the person in question. Hinata looks up from his hot chocolate, blinking pale eyes and blushing slightly. Several strands of his long indigo hair fall into his face, the wavy strands escaping the loose bun at the nape of his neck. He puts the red mug down carefully on the red tabletop, tucking his pale hands in his lap.

"Hello Naruto," he starts, cheeks darkening slightly, eyes flickering to Sasuke and Sakura. "Hello Sakura, miss Uchiha." he smiles and turns his gaze back to Ino. She wiggles her pale eyebrows at him, coy smile still on her lips. Hinata smiles demurely, laughing through an amused huff. He lifts his hands to cradle the cup, oversized white sweater draped over his lean frame. His long fingers fiddle slightly with the ceramic, steam lifting over the beverage.

"Well sit," Ino encourages.

Naruto pushes Sasuke into the seat next to Hinata who moves over to the window, sitting down after. Sakura frowns slightly and drops down next to Ino. The blonde sips at her tea, silent as a waiter takes the orders of the three new arrivals and begins the conversation as he leaves.

"So, Sasuke, how have you been?"

Ino leans forward and her lower lip juts out slightly as she runs her gaze over the female Uchiha. She smiles and leans back, satisfied with whatever she has found.

"Fine," Sasuke answers, not providing any other information.

Sakura nudges Ino, who hisses at the pink headed male and nudges him harder.

The waiter returns with the coffee and food, sliding then over the table. Ino flashes glares at Sakura and humphs, turning her head with a flick of blonde hair.

"And you, Naruto? I heard you fell off of a mountain."

Naruto burts out laughing, rubbing her whiskered cheek. "Yeah, well, Sakura wasn't holding back her punches."

Ino cackles and shares more stories with the other blonde, while Sakura adds in pieces of information. Kakashi bough a new book - not porn, shockingly - and Choji went four hours without eating. New record.

"So," Ino leans in again, running a manicured finger around the rim of her cup, "I heard you finally have a boyfriend, Naruto." Her blues eyes flicker to Hinata for a second, who blushes slightly and sips from his mug, the movement escaping the notice of Team 7, except Sasuke who blinks and ignores the action.

"Eh! I wish. If only Sakura accept our love!" she whines, biting a biscuit and chewing carelessly, crumbs falling to her shirt. Sasuke wrinkles her nose in disgust and looks away. Sakura blushes in annoyance but doesn't say anything else.

They move on from the topic a bit awkwardly, Hinata silent for the most part and Sasuke not interested in the conversation. Eventually, Ino glances at a wall clock and sighs dramatically. Hinata finally looks up in understanding, placing his mug down gently and standing up. He pulls slightly at the mesh shirt underneath his sweater and adjusts the collar.

"Well, losers, Sasuke. Hinata and I have to get going. Have to have him back for daddy dearest before they lynch me in the town hall."

"Ino," Hinata stresses, eyes widening slightly in embarrassment before he sighs and closes them, dark lashes ghosting over his dusky cheeks. She cackles in return.

"It has been nice seeing you," Hinata turns to the rest of the group, a small smile on his lips. Naruto grins back and Sakura eyes him warily for a moment before smiling pleasantly. They get up to let them pass through, Hinata holding two coats in his hands. He pulls out his black wallet and leaves money on the while his companion makes faces at Sakura.

"Pig."

"Goat."

"Ino," Hinata chastises. Said girl curls her lip, pouting. Hinata helps her shrug into her purple coat and wraps her dark scarf around her neck then pulls on his own pale blue jacket. The blonde immediately latches onto his arm and drags him out of the building while he smiles and waves at the seated three. The pair passes the window with Ino rambling on, red lips moving, and Hinata nodding his head to whatever she says, dark strands of hair fluttering around his face from the cold breeze. They pass the corner of the street and Naruto immediately turns to Sakura with her blue eyes wide and her mouth agape in an expression of shock.

 _"Hinata_ and _Ino?_ Do you think-" she pauses, frowning, then shakes her head.

"I doubt it," Sakura starts, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. HE glances at Sasuke who sips her plain coffee carefully and watches the window, dark eyes narrowed.

"Who's Hinata?" she eventually asks, launching Naruto into spluttering and storytelling.

 **.**

 **.**

Ino huffs dramatically, breath condensing in the cold air.

She hugs Hinata's arm and huffs again, face screwed up petulantly.

"You're not _listening,"_ she whines, stomping her foot. She kicks up snow with the motion, the white powder scattered by the breeze. People crowd the streets, leaving shops and other buildings, children playing in the street. Hinata smiles down at her, cheeks pink from the cold.

"Of course I'm listening," he replies lowly and his pale eyes move from her face to the fairy lights around them.

"Then what was I saying?"

His shoulders shakes slightly with a quiet laugh and he pauses on the street, disentangling his arm from her grip. He holds her shoulders delicately, brows furrowed and an expression Ino can not name clouding his delicate features. But he smiles endearingly and she huffs again, blue eyes squinting at him and he wraps his arm over her shoulders and gently nudges her along.

"Fur is in this season," he finally answers to her satisfaction. She nods once, assuredly, then continues her rambling on latest fashion trends. The Hyuuga glances at her often, nodding his head in agreement.

"Sakura looks okay," she mentions after her spiel on the differences between a stiletto and platforms. Hinata stops and scrunches his nose in thought.

"Yes, he does."

She frowns and taps her thigh distractedly.

"Are you going to ignore it?"

"What ever do you mean, Ino?"

The blonde's frown becomes more pronounced and Hinata lifts a thumb to her forehead, soothing the wrinkles. His pale eyes shift to something behind her and he moves his arm from her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. his arms wrap around her hips and she huffs onto his chest.

"Won't daddy dearest have an aneurysm from seeing me corrupt his angel?"

Hinata laughs and drops his head into the crook of her shoulder, his lips ghosting the skin of her neck. His warm breath falls through the loose scarf and she smiles, gripping the front of his jacket.

"Your scarf brings out your eyes," he murmurs, placing a soft kiss on her neck. She huffs again.

"I know."

Hinata hums in amusement.

"You look good with a bun," she grudgingly admits.

"All for you, babygirl," he hums, kissing her jaw and moving to place one on her cheek. He lets her go and straightens his back, glancing behind her again.

"I'll see you," he kisses her cheek again and moves from her, letting her walk into her house with a shy wave and brushing snow from his shoulders.


End file.
